


I'm tired of staying up all night with you on my mind.

by wickedbellarke (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, artist!Clarke, bellamy is totally in love with her, clarke sucks at feelings, im kinda a sucker for angst in case you haven't notice lmao, two idiots pining over each other, we love two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wickedbellarke
Summary: But somehow, she couldn't move on. When she wakes up in the morning, every time the history channel comes up, when its 3:00 a.m and she just lays in bed trying to fall asleep, all that comes to mind is Bellamy Blake.Bellamy tries to move on, be with someone new but Clarke is stuck in his head and heart.Or; Clarke and Bellamy are both miserable, pining over each other until those feelings become just too much to handle.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	1. I'm the one who burned us down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this isn't betad'd and it's not edited whatsoever lmao but I hope you like it!!

[ _moodboard_ ](https://griffinshigh.tumblr.com/post/622048821248163840/%F0%9D%97%9C%F0%9D%97%BA-%F0%9D%98%81%F0%9D%97%B6%F0%9D%97%BF%F0%9D%97%B2%F0%9D%97%B1-%F0%9D%97%BC%F0%9D%97%B3-%F0%9D%98%80%F0%9D%98%81%F0%9D%97%AE%F0%9D%98%86%F0%9D%97%B6%F0%9D%97%BB%F0%9D%97%B4-%F0%9D%98%82%F0%9D%97%BD-%F0%9D%97%AE%F0%9D%97%B9%F0%9D%97%B9-%F0%9D%97%BB%F0%9D%97%B6%F0%9D%97%B4%F0%9D%97%B5%F0%9D%98%81-%F0%9D%98%84%F0%9D%97%B6%F0%9D%98%81%F0%9D%97%B5-%F0%9D%98%86%F0%9D%97%BC%F0%9D%98%82-%F0%9D%97%BC%F0%9D%97%BB-%F0%9D%97%BA%F0%9D%98%86)

Clarke knew Bellamy had moved on.

She'd heard Raven and Murphy talking about it, she'd seen the photos on his Instagram, all the stories, seen them together every time the group hangs out at the dropship bar.

She knew it was over for good and she needed to accept that but instead, she was laying in bed with one of Bellamy's shirt on and silent tears coming down her cheeks.

It was 2 am. And she was awake, staring at the ceiling and feeling her chest hurt. Clarke couldn't stop thinking about the last time she and Bellamy really talked.

It was the night of her birthday. Murphy, Raven, Bellamy, and she along with the rest of her friends went to the usual bar they always go to. Bellamy had stuck beside her all night, and they have had shared one too many drinks and had whispered inside jokes back and forth. Clarke remembers it felt like a date, but she ignored it and focused instead on the growing fuzzinezz in her head.

_And at some point, with her face pressed into his neck, breathing in the scent of his cologne, Bellamy whispered in her ear, "You wanna get out of here?"_

_Clarke wasn't thinking straight. But she still answered sure a bit like it's nothing. God, it really should've been nothing, after all they were just friends. Bellamy was just a friend... his best friend._

_He grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door, both of them didn't even care to say goodbye to their friends._

_That night all Clarke could think about was how they were swinging clasped hands between them, running through the streets. They went to get some cheap pizza and laugh when the girl serving them sent them a weird look._

_After that, they went to Clarke's apartment. Everything's still a little bit fuzzy by the time they reached the door to her home, and she leaned against it to steady herself, smiling up at him so wide, like Bellamy is the one who put the stars in the sky._

_"This night's been really fun, Bell."_

_He grinned, stepped just a little closer, a hand on her waist. She leaned into it. "Yeah?"_

_And she wasn't thinking as she spoke, she just let the words fly out as she said, "Yeah. It's been great. I'm really glad you were here."_

_Bellamy smiled down at her like she's somehow everything. "I love you, Clarke." He said softly. They say that all the time, I love you, mostly as a joke, they even call each other theirs 'platonic soulmate'. So Clarke didn't think anything else about it and she laughed._

_"I know. I love you too." But he stayed soft. Bellamy shook his head, and she desperately wanted to break eye contact. She couldn't for some reason._

_"No, princess", he said. "I love you." His voice was serious, and his eyes were looking at her with such intensity that Clarke felt shivers running down her spine._

_Those words coming out of his mouth were the most beautiful chaotic painful thing. They were strong words that Clarke was so scared to say out loud or even hear for that matter. Those words have had broken her in the past, the time when Finn Collins said them to her, and then she saw him kissing another girl, or when she said it to Lexa just to be rejected and left alone. Or even when she heard those words coming out of her father’s side just to watch him die in a car accident the day after that. Those words her mother said to her with an empty voice and a drink in hand, Abby never was the same after that and Clarke knew she not only have lost her dad but her mom too . For Clarke 'I love you' meant to be lied to, to be hurt, and lost. And now Bellamy was saying it, and that was the most terrifying thing._

_That was the moment everything changed. The moment Clarke wishes could take back, make things different. But she can't. She stayed silent, the minutes passed painfully between them and Bellamy had looked at her like he just made a horrible mistake and at the same time the most amazing and freeing thing ever. He'd looked at her desperately and with so much love that Clarke still sees it every time she closes her eyes._

_Bellamy closed the distance between them and kissed her. His arms wrapped around her waist, her hand pressed warm against her skin. But she didn't kiss him back, too scared to even move._

_"Say something, please." Bellamy whispered against her lips, his voice a little shaky._

_Clarke pushed him away, breathless as she watched him step back, something like hurt and regret appeared in his face. She refused to look at him; she just turned around and opened the door to her apartment._

That was the last time she really talked to him. The last time she saw him without any people around. And she wishes she could take it back so bad.

She lost her best friend that night, and now she wasn't sure she could fix thing between them. She realized too late she was in love with him too.

There are two drawers in her dresser that she never touches. She feels bad, wonders if maybe she should send his stuff back to him, but she just can’t. God, even thinking about makes it feel final. 

In the back of her mind she likes to think that they’re still friends, that they’re just friends that don’t talk anymore, two people who drifted because one couldn’t handle the idea of change.

✺ ꕤ｡･ﾟ♡. ﾟ･｡. ｡ ･ﾟ

For a moment, things were perfect. He can’t stop thinking about that moment when she was smiling so happy and careless, when she told him how thankful she was that he was in her life.

But he also can’t stop thinking about how quick she was to push him away, how quickly a look of regret appeared on her face, the last thing she let him see.

He wants to forget all of it, the way her skin felt beneath his lips, how his name sounded when she whispered it in the middle of the night.

He wants to forget how it felt to be her’s, even if it was only for a moment, even if it was all in his head.

The more he tries, the more he realizes that he can’t. It’s been months now and he was supposed to move on. Hell, Echo was sleeping beside him with her arms around his waist and it wasn´t enough. Bellamy still thinks of the blonde girl who stole his heart and won’t give it back.

It’s wrong how much he still misses her. He should be past this, should be able to move on. 

He should’ve known that Clarke Griffin was too good to be true. 


	2. Is she the one I couldn't be for you?

People are saying it's one of her best works. She was standing in the middle of the art gallery, with all of his friends watching her paintings. This was a huge deal, having most of her work exposed like this in such a professional and amazing place. She was feeling nervous, happy, and overwhelmed.

There are whispers of appreciation and she's glad that her art was having such a positive response. In all honesty, though, she doesn't know how to handle any of this.

It scares her, this level of recognition. She's being taken seriously in a way that she's never been before. Her mom never though Clarke pursuing a career in arts was a good idea, and she's been a starving artist for quite a while now, but finally that was changing. It seems a little like her dreams are all coming true.

But still, her finger hovers over Bellamy's contact. She wants to call him, wants to talk about everything. This is his too, he was the one listening to her all those countless nights Clarke felt hopeless and like she would never succeed. He was the one to encourage her to do whatever the hell she wanted. Bellamy was the first person who believed in her dreams, even before she believed in herself.  
"Hey" His voice pulls her out of her thoughts. She looks at him in shock but rapidly reacts and talks back.  
"Hey, Bell... Didn't think you would come" She says and instantly regrets it. She sees him look in front of him to one of her paintings, his eyes never meeting hers.  
"Of course I'm here, Clarke. I wouldn't have missed this for the world". He says and his voice is so full of sentiment that she believes him.  
She takes the opportunity to really look at him and god, she misses him so much. Even now standing inches away from each other it feels like a whole universe is between them. But she misses him, she misses sharing donuts and stories and forgetting that their other friends were there too. She misses drives to his house and falling asleep with her head on his chest. She misses eating breakfast with him and lunch. She misses his smile and his laugh and that'd look in his eyes that he'd get, all soft as he watched her.  
She hates how her stomach still does backflips when they touch, how when she sees him, there's always this flutter in her chest that just about hurts now.  
She hates that this is all her fault.  
"You ever think about what we could've been?" Clarke asks still looking at him. But his gaze is distant, his focus everywhere but in her.  
Clarke almost regrets asking that, like she's just adding lemon to the scar but she's surprised when Bellamy answers.  
He nods and finally, she stares at her, his eyes revealing the hurt and sadness she saw months ago. "Yeah, all the time."  
They fall back into silence, neither of them making a move to talk or to walk away. Clarke feels a little like crying, but she knows she can't. Not now, not in front of him and not with so many people around them.  
God, she just can't help herself. It's been so many months since they really last spoke, properly talked. It feels a bit like a lifetime, a lifetime ago that his lips were on hers.  
His eyes remain on her painting and Clarke just wants to reach for him and hold his hand. But she doesn't.  
Soon enough, Echo is walking to them and Clarke tries her best jot to look hurt or like she wants to cry right there. She smiles politely and makes shallow conversation.  
Bellamy says nothing, he’s looking at the floor now while his hand rests in Echo's waist.  
Half an hour later, Bellamy is saying goodbye. Clarke looks at him and is so obvious that he just wants to go, he doesn't want to be there, he doesn't want to see her. Clarke wonders if he is happy, if Echo is the one that she couldn’t be for him, if she is giving him everything Clarke can’t.  
It hurts and she knows she should just wave and say goodbye, but she just has to do something to be close to him at least one last time.  
Tearfully, she’ll whisper “I’m sorry” into his shoulder, so soft that she can’t even hear the words. She still wonders if he hears it anyway. She doesn't think he does.

✺ ꕤ｡･ﾟ♡. ﾟ･｡. ｡ ･ﾟ

Bellamy heard a soft "sorry," whispered so softly that he wasn't sure if it was an illusion or if Clarke really said it. Either way, the hug between them ends sooner than he would have wanted, and then he is dragged by the arm by Echo, out of that place and away from the blonde.  
Bellamy didn't look back, he couldn't do it or he would break right there and his girlfriend would start asking questions. Questions he didn't want to answer. So he let Echo guide him to the car, drove with the girl's hand on his thigh, and smiled as she talked about something Bellamy wasn't really interested in. He hated to admit it but he wasn't even really listening, his mind too far away in thoughts of Clarke.  
And those thoughts about Clarke didn't go away, even the next day when Bellamy was alone in his apartment. Especially when he was there alone and there was nothing to do but think. Bellamy should be thinking about Echo, his girlfriend. Or maybe he should be thinking about work or his sister Octavia. In anything other than Clarke. But it was useless.  
Bellamy let out a deep breath.  
He was alone in his bedroom, on the bed with his back against the headboard, lip between his teeth as he couldn't stop thinking about Clarke and what could have been. He couldn't stop himself from imagining what would have happened that night if Clarke hadn't stop him, hadn't reject him the way she did.  
He missed her, god did he miss her, he was nearly driving himself insane just thinking about her, kissing her, sleeping with her, having her underneath him, screaming and-  
It was wrong, it was so wrong and messed up to be thinking about Clarke when he had a girlfriend. When he had moved on. But still, the image in his mind of Clarke naked underneath him and moaning his name wouldn't go away.  
“Fuck.” Bellamy mumbled, glancing down at the bulge growing beneath his boxers. He closed his eyes, slowly trailing his right hand down his bare stomach and gently over his cock, teasing himself as he thought of Clarke and him.  
He imagined her between his legs, her tiny hand wrapped around the base of his cock while the tip rested on her tongue, her beautiful blue eyes looking innocently into his.  
He let out a shaky breath as he tugged the band of his boxers down just enough to release himself, giving his cock a few strokes while his mind kept thinking about other dirty things, other scenarios that Bellamy knew would never happen in real life.  
It was the thought of him on his knees over her, her tits shaking up and down, his cock buried inside of her and her thighs spread wide, he imagined the way her pussy would be red from the hour he'd spent edging her, roughly thrusting his fingers deep inside of her, his knuckles hitting against her hard enough to leave bruises.  
Bellamy moaned as his hand sped up, throwing his head back for a moment and letting his thoughts take control, the vision of her crying out in pleasure as he fucked into her mercilessly burning in his mind, his heavy breaths and moans getting louder as he got closer to his orgasm.  
Bellamy's breathing got heavier, bucking his hips into his own hand and letting out desperate whines, he was so close to cumming to the thought of her.  
"Clarke, fuck." His stomach clenched and a soft but low pitched sound left his throat as he came, the white substance running down his knuckles and some getting on his lower stomach, his hand slowing down until his legs began to twitch.  
He sighed loudly and stayed there for a couple minutes. Immediately the feeling of guilt and disgust replaced everything else. He was slowly losing his mind, feeling ashamed of himself and angry at Clarke for haunting his thoughts.  
Bellamy forced himself up to clean himself, washing his hands and using a damp towel on his stomach before returning back to the bed. He wonders if Clarke ever think of him when she’s alone, when she’s on her bed and longing for someone else’s touch. He knows she probably doesn’t but is still fun to play with the idea that maybe she misses him as much as he misses her. That she wants him as much as he wants her. Even when he knows she doesn’t.


	3. tell me that i'm all you want even when i break your heart

The funny thing is that he's the one that was going to end things with her, and now here he is, sitting in his living room while Echo tries to break his heart in the softest way possible. But Bellamy knows she can't really break it, though, because he's not sure if it's even his anymore.

"You say her name, you know. When you sleep or sometimes when we're having sex," Echo says, and that makes Bellamy look down. He didn't know what to say about that, he didn't even know he was doing it but he stays quiet. Echo looks at him right in the eye while she talks. "You're still in love with Clarke and I deserve better than being a second choice."

Echo leaves and he is alone again.

Clarke Griffin has his heart locked up in some box, and even now he doesn't mind. She can keep it he thinks. Because she's the only one he can ever imagine giving it to.

* * *

She knew Bellamy had moved on. That's was clear the last time they saw each other.

Which is why seeing him outside of her apartment was so shocking, two months had passed since they talked at her art exposition and she most definitely wasn't expecting to see him, especially not knocking on her door at 2 am.

Clarke stared at him in shock, and oddly enough he stared back at her with the same expression.

He didn’t think she was actually awake, or that she’d even open her door for him anyways.

“Hey.” He breathed out

“Hi?”

“Can I come in?.” His eyes and voice were hopeful, Bellamy was looking at her like a lost puppy, and Clarke's heart broke at that sight.

She didn’t say anything, stepping out of the way and letting him in before shutting the door behind him, her hands were shaky and nothing could’ve prepared her for seeing him again, especially after how things ended between the two of them.

“Why are you here, Bell?." She asked trying to understand why was he standing in front of her. Clarke was happy, glad to see that he didn't hate her. Or at least she thinks he doesn't or he wouldn't be there. But she was also confused, not letting her hopes up with the idea that maybe he was there to kiss her again like that night so long ago.

He looked around the apartment, studying everything she’d changed in order to get any trace of him out of the place. The mythology books that once were in the floor next to the couch were nowhere to be found, the old glasses that he once left behind disappeared from their place in the living room table, and the pictures of he and her that once were in her walls were replaced by some paintings that Bellamy knew she made.

“I like the change, it’s nice,” he lied and glanced at her for a moment before looking into space once again “I just wanted to come by and talk.”

“At two in the morning? Did something happen?”

He shook his head “I know I really shouldn’t be here.”

Clarke stayed silent, keeping her eyes on him as he played with his fingers, something he always did when he got nervous.

"I broke up with Echo."

Bellamy says and there's a silence between them for a couple of minutes. Clarke doesn't know what to say. Did he break up with Echo for her? Did he come here to tell her that he's not over her yet?

“I just needed my best friend back, that's why I'm here." Bellamy adds.

She feels a little like crying.

“You okay?” he asks. Her hands are shaking. He must’ve noticed.

But she smiles at him, not the least bit forced, her eyes just barely glassy. “Yeah. I’ve just missed you, that’s all. I needed my best friend back too.”

“I’ve missed you too, princess.”

* * *

They’re in his kitchen making pasta. She’s grating Parmesan cheese into an expensive-looking bowl, and he’s stirring something in a pot on the stove. She forgot that it was supposed to feel this easy, being with someone else. She worries she might start crying.

“So are you seeing someone?” Bellamy asks, and if Clarke didn’t know him so well, she wouldn’t recognize the tightness in his voice.

Her lips purse. She wonders if he notices that. (God, she really should know by now that he always notices.) “No, I guess I just suck at love, you know. There was this guy I really liked but when I realized what I was feeling... it was too late.” Her voice is tight too. Clarke wonders if she's being too obvious. She probably is but maybe she wants to know what Bellamy feels about it.

Bellamy laughs bitterly, and it’s tinged with sarcasm. She feels a lot like crying again “Unrequited love sucks, huh.” Clarke sees him look down and she realizes that he doesn't know she's talking about him. But he's talking about her.

"Bell..."

"Don't."

Clarke watches him shake his head and walk away putting a lot of distance between them. Her heart aches at the action and she swallows. They were good again and Clarke just fucked that up. She thinks that she should keep going, maybe this would be her only chance to actually be honest with him about her feelings.

"I was talking about you, about how I realized that I love you too late. I love you,” Clarke says, and it’s certain and loud and there. She just wants it out there.

And it’s all spilling out before she can think. No, she’s already thought about all of this, thought about it after, right after, and then later to.

“And I should’ve kissed you, and I should’ve called and--” God, she’s crying, she realizes. Crying as he looks at her in shock, not believing the words she's saying. “I think we could’ve been something really amazing, and I’m sorry for messing all of that up.”

He’s blinking down at her like he doesn’t quite believe what’s going on. This all feels a little like a dream, or a nightmare, really. And if this is how he felt then—

“And I think I’m going to go now,” she says, swiping at her face and taking a step back. “Because this is awkward, and I’m sorry for doing this, and- and just forget I ever said anything."

God, she can’t handle this, them going in circles around the other for the rest of their lives. She can’t handle another four or six months of barely talking. She can’t handle not having him. Maybe she never could.

He doesn’t know what’s happening, because Clarke Griffin is standing in front of him saying I love you like it’s something real.

“Wait,” he starts and walks closer to her, his heart pounding fast and hard inside of him, a hand on her shoulder, but she’s already shrugging him away. 

“It’s fine. I fucked up, and I can call and Uber, and—”

“I still love you,” he interrupts with a soft laugh. She pauses, stares straight up at him, and it almost doesn’t feel real, the look in her eyes.

“God, princess, I’ve loved you since I first saw you”

They’re close again, close enough for him to feel her breath on his cheek, and he thinks that maybe this is all he’s ever really dreamed of.

“Can I…?” she asks slowly.

He nods, smiling, soft enough that it’s only barely there. “Yeah.”

"No more running in the wrong direction." She whispers close to his lips and then she's kissing him.

The kiss is hard, full of need and love. The kiss quickly becomes frantic, both too eager to make up for lost time.

His lips move away from hers and move to her ear. Her hands gripping Clarke's waist.

"Fuck, princess. You don't know how much I've thought of this moment."

Bellamy drops to his knees in front of her, lifting the bottom of her dress and bunching it up for her to hold.

He pull her panties down and put them in his back pocket.

He leans forward and lick her clit before saying something like “I’ve been thinking about fucking you, about eating your pussy for so long. Fuck.”

Clarke only hummed and leaned her head back, eyes shut and head spinning as Bellamy slowly licked at her clit.

It was taking everything in her to keep quiet, biting at her bottom lip and trying to keep her knees from giving out as he sped up, taking turns fucking her with his tongue and sucking on her clit.

Both of her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to her and making him moan against her pussy.

"Fuck, Bellamy, it feels so good." She moaned, letting her eyes fall to the man below her, his dark curls a mess and brown eyes looking up at her as he continued lapping at her heat.

His tongue and the look in his eyes were urging her to cum, the familiar pinch in her stomach quickly approaching as she let out little gasps and whimpers that eventually turned to louder, high pitched moans.

"God, I'm gonna cum. gonna cum so hard." Clarke breathed out, voice strangled as she gripped his hair even harder, resulting in a harsh slap to her thigh and teeth grazing your clit "Fuck, Bellamy!"

She came fast, and hard. her body shaking as Bellamy's mouth only continued, his cock straining against his pants at the sight of Clarke above him, mouth open and squeals leaving her lips as she came all over his tongue.

Bellamy was quick to stand up, spinning her around and pushing hrr roughly against the door, her cheek pressing against the wood and a harsh smack landing on her ass.

Her dress was unzipped and discarded onto the floor, leaving her in only her bra which quickly followed behind.

"You have no idea how badly I want to pound that fucking cunt of yours, but I think I wanna fuck your pretty mouth first." he whispered, landing another rough hit on her bare ass before turning her back around and pushing her to her knees in front of him.

He was quick to undo his belt and pants, pulling his achingly hard cock out and smirking at the way her eyes widened at the of him.

She licked a stripe from the bottom of his base to the tip, lightly sucking and looking up at him as he began bunching her hair up into a makeshift ponytail.

"Gonna be a good girl and let me fuck that throat?"

Clarke nodded and opened her mouth widely, it immediately being filled by his cock while Bellamy let out a deep moan, "fuck, your mouth feels so good, princess," he breathed out.

She hummed and began bobbing her head up and down on him, followed by him beginning to thrust himself in and out, picking up his speed till she was unable to stop herself from gagging and her eyes from watering.

Clarke moaned with his cock still in her mouth, watery eyes staring up at Bellamy who was staring right back down at her.

He abruptly pulled out, jerking her back to her feet by her hair.

"Let's go to my room, princess."


	4. your pussy is a wonderland and i could be a better man

Bellamy pushed her down on the bed and climbed over her, holding himself up by his arms and looking down at Clarke, she was in a daze as her eyes scanned over his broad shoulders, the muscles in his arms, just his size in comparison to hers had her heart racing once again. She loved how big he was, and he used it to his advantage.

Clarke was convinced he could hear her thoughts as he pinned both of her wrists over her head.

“Like feeling helpless, baby?”

She could only nod in response, subconsciously pressing her thighs together, something Bellamy had also noticed.

“You wanting more already, baby?” he patronized with a smirk on his face, she stayed quiet and he moved so that both of her wrists were held down by one hand giving him access to touch her with the other, slowly trailing it down her collarbones, over one of her breasts and down the center of her abdomen until he reached just above her clit.

“Spread your legs for me.”

His voice was husky and Clarke could smell her arousal on his lips, making her want nothing more than to kiss him, but she only did as she was told.

His fingers teased her clit before he retracted his hand and gave the sensitive area a harsh slap, making her wince and clench her jaw, his fingers touching her slowly once again until he repeated his actions.

“Fuck!” she cried.

He let out a dry chuckle and trailed his hand back up her body, reaching her neck and wrapping his fingers tightly around it before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

Bellamy looked at her, his eyes soft in contrast to the grip he held around her throat, his lip stayed pulled between his teeth as he admired her, his stare lingering on her lips before returning to her beautiful blue eyes.

“I love you, princess.”

He loosened his grip long enough for her to whimper and return a soft “I love you more, Bell.” but returned to squeezing the sides of her neck

His free hand slipped between her legs, two fingers already entering her and his thumb on her clit, Clarke gasped, feeling him release her throat enough for her to get more air before gripping it even tighter than before.

Bellamy sped his fingers up, listening to the sounds of them pumping in and out of her soaked core, mirroring the way her mouth stayed open in an ‘o’ shape and her eyebrows furrowed, mocking her in a way he knew she loved.

“Mm, you’re so fucking wet baby, who caused that?”

He released her throat and ducked down to wrap his lips around her nipple, the hand that occupied her neck now grabbing at her boobs.

“You, Bell!” she cried out, he’d moved his hand so that he was curling his fingers inside of her, dragging them down her walls and thrusting them in even harder, his knuckles digging into her skin each time, most likely to leave behind bruises.

He’d managed to drop to his knees off the side of the bed, pulling her to the edge and pushing his fingers in once again, but this time adding his tongue to the mix, his lips wrapping around her clit and harshly sucking.

He removed his fingers and wrapped both arms around her thighs, holding her against him and eating her pussy, her hands going straight to hold his hair out of his face.

Clarke threw her head back when he flicked his tongue perfectly on her clit, a loud moan leaving her lips and her hips bucking against his face as her second orgasm of the night washed over her, his tongue sending her to bliss as her body attempted to jerk away from him, but he didn’t let up at all this time, instead slipping his fingers inside of her once again.

Clarke felt tears stream down her face as she gasped and pulled at the sheets, her strength nowhere near enough to get away from him, her pussy was so sensitive and overstimulated already but he gave no mercy as his fingertips curled inside of her and his tongue flicked harder, making her cum once again, this time squirting around his fingers and screaming out.

Bellamy pulled them out and moved lower to dip his tongue inside of her, digging his fingers into her thighs and giving her one last long lick before finally pulling away, gasping for air and wiping his chin off with the back of his hand.

Bellamy carefully helped her under the blankets, ignoring the mess she’d made for the time being and wrapping his arms around her, she’d dropped deep into subspace and were barely coherent, quietly crying into his chest.

“Shh, baby. I’ve got you.” He whispered, pushing her blonde hair away from her face and softly rubbing his hand up and down her back, his touch causing Clarke to cuddle more against him.

“This is not a one time thing, right? You really love me?” his voice was soft and caring as he tilted her head to look up at him, her eyes hooded and sleepy, she only tucked her head into his neck and moved in closer, Bellamy taking that as her way of telling him to stay.

"Yeah, Bell. I really love you. Sorry it took me so long to say it."

He felt her tears on his neck and frowned, holding Clarke tighter as she sniffled, finally starting to come back.

"It's okay, princess. I'm happy that you do."

“You didn’t cum.” She mumbles into his neck after several minutes, her voice rough from screaming for him.

“I’ll be okay, baby. I wanted to make you feel good.” He whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

Clarke was half asleep, but there was no way you wasn’t gonna let Bellamy cum after the night he’d had, and especially after she’d gotten off three times already.

She slid a shaky hand down his stomach and ever so softly over his cock, her movements slow and gentle.

“You need to rest princess, I tired you out.”

She hummed and shook her head, weakly pulling him to turn towards her, wrapping her soft fingers around his cock and pumping it painfully slow.

Bellamy watched her hand, letting out a deep breath as she gently kissed his neck, whispering “Closer.”

He knew what she meant and pressed his body against hers, guiding his cock between her thighs that were still slick with her arousal, rocking his hips against hers steadily, sure not to move too fast or to put too much pressure on her already oversensitive pussy.

Clarke whimpered and softly pushed her hips to his, making his tip brush her swollen clit.

“I don’t think you can take another round baby.” Bellamy whispered, his hand stopping her from grinding down on him again.

“I need you.”

Hearing those words was all it took for Bellamy to gently lift her leg over his waist and slip inside, still wet enough for him to easily bottom out.

She moaned softly against his neck, holding tightly to his shoulder as he slowly pulled in and out of her, stretching her open.

“You feel so good, so warm… and wet.” He breathed, his voice barely a whisper.

His movements were soft and gentle, never picking up his speed, steadily moving in and out of her at a slow pace that made her feel so close to him.

Bellamy felt her nails dig into his shoulder just as Clarke clenched around his cock and it pushed him over the edge, breathing out “fuck, princess.”

After several more thrusts her name spilled from his lips again along with small moans as he came deep inside of her, slowly riding out his orgasm before pulling out of her.

“I love you.” Clarke spoke softly. It's funny how she was so afraid to say it before and now she couldn't stop.

He held her to his chest as he came down, his deep breaths slowing till they were back to normal “I love you so much.”


End file.
